Le futur de Harry !
by Alienor01
Summary: Que fera Harry aprés Poudlard ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

On était en été c'était la septiéme année a Poudlard... Les jeunes sorciers étaient préts a partir dans la vie active ! Mais un éléve en particulier ne désirerai pas partir... Plus que quiqonque le jeune homme désirais resté dans l'école de sorcellerie...

Le jeune Harry Potter considérais Poudlard comme son unique foyer ! Oh bien sur il avait le manoir de la famille Black qui lui appartenait mais nul autre que lui ne désirais plus resté a Poudlard...Il restait 3 mois avant la fin des cours...

Ils étaient en train de déjeuner et Harry qui n'avait pas faim partit rapidement de table matérialisa son balais dans sa main et parti faire un tour .

Une fois au terrain de Quidditch il remarqua quelqu'un venir dans sa direction . Quelqu'un de bien connut car il s'agissait de son grand-pére . Il l'avait compris l'année derniére en étudiant son arbre généalogique qui avait été retrouvé .

Autrement dit Dumbledore venait dans sa direction alors qu'il était en plein entrainement . Il tourbillonait et faisait même du balais la tête a l'envers pour s'assurer de son bon entrainement. Il fit soudain un piqué depuis les nuages vers Dumbledore. Ce dernier recula précipitament mais Harry ayant un controle total de son balais le fit s'arrété a 2 pas du directeur .

-Il y a un probléme professeur ?

-Allons Harry il n'y a personne !

-Ok alors va pour papi ...

-Humpf...ok

-Tu voulais me voir pourquoi ?

-Ben pour 2 choses ... as-tu envie de quitté Poudlard ?

-C'est la chose que je souhaite le moins au monde...Tu sais parfaitement que Poudlard est ma seule et unique maison et toi ma seule vraie famille avec Sirius !

-Moui ta pas tord... dans ce cas ... accepterais tu de devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ?

-Que heu...mais ...oui bien sur ! comment pouvait tu croire que je refuserai?

-Bah on ne sait jamais !

-Et quel est la seconde raison ?

-Harry je crois qu'aprés ma mort tu es le seul qui pourrais reprendre la direction de Poudlard !

Cette annonce laissa Harry ... sur le cul vulgairement parlant ...Tellement que Harry qui a relaché sa concentration tombe de son balais ... a 1 mètre du sol ok mais il est tombé !

-Aoutch ! Premiére fois que ca m'arrive...même en faisant un looping je tombe pas de mon balais !

-Navré Harry ...

-mmmmm je crois que j'ais besoin de temps pour y réfléchir... je m'imaginais en auror ok , en joueur de quidditch , ok, mais en directeur de poudlard certainement pas... fin bon ca m'ouvre des perspective !

Harry sourri a son directeur .

-Bien et si je te ramenais a Poudlard sur mon dos ca te tente?

En effet il avait aquit sa forme animagus ou plutot ses formes animagus puisqu'il possédait tous les animagis ce qui avait été une sacré surprise pour lui .

Il se transforma rapidement en un immense phénix se baissa pour aidé Dumledore a grimper et il s'envolérent en direction des appartement de Dumbledore .

Fumseck qui était la donn un coup de bec a celui qui avait osé le remplacé et resta muet en faisant des yeux rond que le phénix en question se retransforma sous ses yeux dans le compagnon qu'il aimait le plus aprés Dumbledore .

-Non mais ca va pas fumseck ?

harry se massait la nuque d'une main alors qu'il entendait les portraits des anciens directeurs pouffés de rire en essayant de les étouffés.

-Oh! Vous ca va hein ! On vous a jamais appris qu'il fallait pas se moqué de plus petit que soit ?

Et la un directeur lui balanca aussi sec .

-Hé la ! T'es plus grand que nous jeune homme ! Nous on fait 20cm de largeur sur 30 de hauteur !

-Mouais ta pas tord ! Navré ! Bon ben je vais aller en cours n'est ce pas Dumbledore ? Même si j'ais plus rien a y apprendre...

-Tu as quoi maintenant?

-Potions...

Harry fit la grimace. Il ne s'entendait toujours pas avec Rogue ! Pourtent il avait tout fait pour ! Il lui avait même offert des chocolats fourrés de sa composition ! Idée proposé par Dumbledore qui sait trés bien que le chocolat était le péché mignon de son professeur de potions.

-Allons Harry dit toi que plus que 3 mois a tenir et ce sera fini !

-Faux ! Ce sera encore le cas l'année prochaine puisque je reste ici !

-Donc ca veut dire que tu accepte le poste de DCFM ?

-Tout a fait ! J'ais réfléchit en vol je crois que je suis née pour ca ! Bien je vous laisse maintenant !

Harry se transforma rapidement en corbeaux pris son balais entre ses pattes et se faufila jusqua son dortoir ou il le laissa tombé avant de se laissé tombé en piqué jusqu'au dernier étage ou il stopa , se transforma en chat et courut le plus vite possible en direction des cachots . Il entra dans la salle de classe sous le regard stupéfait des éléve et reprit sa forme initiale devant Rogue . Il était essouflé.

-Pardon...professeur pour ce ...retard...j'était avec Dumbledore...on a pas vu le temps passé...désolé...

-Allez vous assoir Potter !

Oho s'est mal parti se dit Harry en entendant la voix de Rogue . En plus il m'a même pas mit de retenue!

Il se dirigea vers sa place a coté d'Hermionne et prépara la potion qu'ils devaient préparé rapidement avant d'observé Rogue pour savoir ce qu'il y avait de changé par rapport a d'habitude quandil remarqua que celui ci le regardait avec un intéret non feind. Il sourit a son professeur qui se détourna vivement pour se replongé dans la préparation des ingrédients . Il se tourna vers Hermionne et remarqua qu'elle l'observait avec des yeux rond .

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a 'mionne?

-On en parlera aprés !

-Mr.Potter ! Encore en train de bavardé ! Une retenue ce soir a 20h ! Prenez votre baguette !

-Oui professeur ...

Et la suite du cour se déroula sans incident notable .

Ils sortirent de la salle mais Hermionne prit Harry par le col et l'entraina vivement dans une salle de classe vide . Elle jeta rapidement un sort de silence sur la piéce et tapa du pied en attendant que Harry lui explique.

-Quoi 'mionne?

-Tu m'avais pas dit que tu étais un animagus !

-Je ne pas un animagus !

-Ah? Tu es quoi alors? Se transformé en chat c'est quoi pour toi ?

-Je suis un animorphe !

-Un quoi ?

Hermionne en resta bouche bée ! C'était la premiére fois que Harry lui apprenait quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas .

-Il n'en existe et n'en a existé que 3 dans l'histoire de la magie c'est donc normal que tu n'en ais jamais entendue parlé ! Maintenant écoute moi ! Un animorphe est quelqu'un capable de prendre la forme de tous les animeaux ! On ne parle alors plus d'animagus qui ne peut s'attaché qu'a une seule personne mais bien d'animorphe qui est un terme plus général pour désigné les métamorphose que cette condition entraine !

Hermionne semblait fasciné.

-Qui était les 3 autres ?

-Hé bien il y avait Godric Griffondor ! Mon arriére grand pére comme tu le sais ! La deuxième personne était Merlin en lui même ...et il ya enfin moi !

Harry fit un grand sourir .

-Maintenant excuse moi mais il est temps que je parte je dois signé les papier pour devenir professeur de DCFM !

Il se transforma par la suite en chat noir et sauta gracieusement de la table ou il était pour filé comme un éclair .

A 20h .

Harry saisit sa baguette et descendit rapidement dans les cachots pour exécuté la retenue avec le professeur Rogue .

Il toqua a la porte qui lui fut tout de suite ouverte et il fut happé a l'intérieur par un professeur a l'air curieux.

-Alors Potter ! Comme ca c'est vous qui avez hérité du pouvoir des métamorphes ! Je veut ce pouvoir mais pour cela il faut un transfert magique !

-C'est Hors de question !

Harry se transforma brutalement en dragon indomptable et regarda de haut le professeur snape qui recula prit de cour par les immenses pouvoirs de Harry .

Soudain la voix de Harry entra dans sa tête .

-Professeur l'envie est un trés vilain défault! Ne recommencez plus de tenté de me volé ce pouvoir ! Tout mes prédecesseurs compte sur moi !

Brutalement Harry redevint lui même et demanda tranquillement .

-Bien maintenant que dois-je faire pour la retenue ?

-Heu heu...

-Nettoyé encore une fois 20 chaudrons ? Bien sur professeur !

Il fit apparaitre une éponge dans sa main et alla au fond de la salle pour commencé a récuré .

-Potter...

-oui?

-Je suis désolé...je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais c'était une attraction presque irrésistible que je n'ais pas put y résisté ...

-Depuis quand vous vous excusez? Remarquez c'est pas pour me déplaire mais je comprend parfaitement ce que vous avez ressentit ! Néanmoin pour hérité de ce pouvoir il faut que soit tout les précédents détenteurs sois mort soit il faut que la personne accepte de vous l'offrir ! Ce qui en passant...n'est pas donné avec moi !

-Bien maintenant que tout ceci est clair ... bravo pour les chaudrons ils n'ont jamais été si reluisant !

-C'est normal j'ais passé ma colére dessus...

-A!maintenant je comprend pourquoi vous semblez si calme...

-Hum oui en effet ! Mais si vous désirez réelement ce pouvoir je peut vous en donnez un extrait ! Il se régénérera a la prochaine pleine lune...

-C'est a dire ?

-La possibilité de vous transformé en plusieurs animeaux au lieu d'un !

-Pourquoi pas? Mais c'est douloureux?

-plutot oui ! lorsque j'ais hérité de ce don je suis resté évanoui pendant une semaine a l'hopital Ste Mangouste...Mais je suppose que pour 3 animeaux cela devrait être moins douloureux...;

-Vous supposez ?

-Bien oui ...

-Bon ben Ok allez y !

-Avant tout... en quoi voulez vous vous transformez ? Faite attention ce sera pour le resteant de vos jours !

-mmmmm Corbeaux , rat , serpent !

-Ok ! Allons dans vos appartements ! Il vaudrait mieu que vous soyez allongé !

-D'accord .

Ils passérent une porte dans un coin de la salle de cour et débouchérent dans un appartement décoré avec gout .

-J'aime beaucoup la décoration ! C'est trés jolie !

-Oh ca va potter ! La chambre est la !

-Ok allongez vous on va faire le transfert .

Rogue s'allongea rapidement et Harry lui prit la main avant de commencé a rayonné d'une lueur vert pâle . Puis la lumiére courut le long du bras de Harry et poursuivit sa course sur Rogue qui l'absorba . Les pupilles de ce dernier se dilatérent sous l'effet de la douleur .

L'échange dura 1 minute puis tout s'arréta .

-Ca va professeur ?

La voix de Potter semblait venir d'un autre monde dans l'esprit de Severus qui apprenait a vitesse grand V comment se transformé.

-Ca va oui ...

-Bien puisque tout va bien je vais vous laissez... Aprés tout j'ais fini de récuré les chaudrons et je vous ait offert 3 formes d'animagus ! Je pense que cela suffit non?

-Heu je heu oui ...

-Trés bien ! Aurevoir professeur .

Et Harry sortit rapidement des appartements de son professeur et retourna a la tour de griffondor .

Une fois las bas il enleva sa robe de sorcier et s'écroula rapidement sur son lit la tête entre les coussins et ferma les rideaux d'un coup de baguette magique .

Il se mit alors a ronfler.

La nuit se déroula a nouveau sans incident.

Le lendemain par contre on ne pouvait pas en dire autant .

Le cours de potion fut assez étrange .

En effet , Rogue ne maîtrisai pas encore toutes les formes animagus animal qu'il possédait et il lui arrivait de se transformé sans pouvoir se controlé


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le cour de potion .

Harry et tout les autres éléves arrivérent avant leur professeur fait qui pour une fois était trés étrange .

Le professeur Rogue étant toujours la avant eux ...

Harry s'inquiétait . Chez Rogue le pouvoir qu'il lui avait offert ne lui offrirait pas un controle optimal...

Soudain l'on vit un corbeau entré et se posé sur l'épaule d'Harry qui comprit tout de suite il le fit mettre sur sa main alla sur l'estrade et claqua des doigts en rendant sa forme a Rogue .

Il riait légérement alors qu'il l'aidait a se relevé.

-Ca va professeur ?

-Oui merci Potter ! Ca vous as fait ca aussi ?

-Non je suis le détenteur original ! Faite attention !

-Merci et pour votre aide je donne 20 points a griffondor !

Harry retourna s'assoir sous les yeux ébahis de toute la classe .

Il avait aquis bien des dons ...

Ils préparérent alors des potions revitalisante durant le reste du cour. Et fait exceptionel Rogue ne retira pas de points a Harry ...

A la fin du cour il l'appela pour lui parler...

-Potter il faudrait que vous m'aidiez a maîtriser les transformations... Bien que j'ais honte de dire cela la métamorphose n'est pas mon point fort ! J'ais besoin de vous pour des cours de rattrapage dans cette matiére...

-Trés bien ! Ce soir 20h dans la forêt interdite !

Rogue ouvrit des yeux grand comme des soucoupe quand il entendit le lieux .

Harry rejoignit ses amis ...

-alors harry c'est vrais que l'année prochaine tu seras professeur de défences contre les forces du mal ?

-Hé oui ! Ron arréte de faire cette tronche !

-Ben c'est surprenant de voir son meilleur amis retransformé notre professeur de potions en Rogue et lui donné rendez vous pour un cour !

-Zut je ne savais pas que tu avais entendus ca... Je vais devoir l'effacer de ta mémoire de même qu'a Hermionne puisqu'elle est a coté de toi !

-Non ...!

-Harr...

Mais le survivant ne leur laissa pas le temps de parlé qu'il lanca son sort.

-Obliviate professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal Harry Potter !

-Qu'est ce q'on fiche ici ?

-On allait au cour de métamorphose et vous vous êtes arrété je ne sais pas pourquoi ...

Le métamorphe sourit de jubilation ...

6 minutes plus tard ils étaient tous assis en classe en train de changer la couleur et la coupe de leur cheveux tranquillement ..

Soudain un POUF retentit et neville se retrouva avec des oreilles en choux fleur ..

-MR.longdubat ! J'avais dite la coupe de cheveux !

-Je sais ! Je voulais juste des cheveux derriére les oreilles et non devant et a la place ce sont mes oreilles qui ont prises !

-Ah ! D'accord maintenant je comprend ! Je vais rectifié tout ca .

-Professeur non !

C'était Harry qui venait de crié .

-Qu'y a t'il monsieur Potter ?

-Si vous faite ca Neville risque de devenir sourd ! Souvenez vous modifié l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre quand on ne se souvient plus de quoi a l'air la partie précise peut s'avérer dangereux ! C'est a Neville de le faire et uniquement a lui !

-OH ! Vous avez raison monsieur Potter ! 100 points a griffondor pour avoir évitez a votre collégue une éternité sourde !

Harry sourit et sortit rapidement de la salle aprés avoir transformé son bureau en éléphant .. rose l'éléphant !

Ils partirent alors en direction du parc et du lac . Harry délaissa alors ses amis pour allez dans la forêt interdite et posé un sort répulsif sur l'endroit ou Rogue et lui allait travaillé la métamorphose .

Il souri en y repenssant et resta assis dans l'ombre d'un arbre ... il vit alors passé une licorne... Son sort répulsif n'était pas encore actif alors .

Harry tendit la main vers l'animal qui s'approcha craintivement...

Le survivant fit alors quelque chose que tous n'aurait pas crut possible il se transforma en licorne pour pouvoir discuté avec celle ci ...

-N'aie pas peur...

-Mais ... t'étais pas humain ya 5 minutes ?

-hum si mais quelle importence ? Il est des humains gentil tu sais...

-Peut être...

-J'attend ici jusqua 20 heure et un autre humain a arrivé ...

-Un autre ?

La licorne recula un peu .

-T'en fais pas il te fras pas de mal j'y veillerais personnelement...

-Mmmm prouve moi que tu n'es pas comme les autres !

-Si je reprend ma forme normal tu ne pas pas t'enfuir ?

-Non je te le jure !

-Trés bien !

Harry reprit alors sa forme avec ses cheveux noir et sa cicatrice.

Il sourit et fit ce que seul un humain au coeur pur pouvait savoir faire .

Il tendit la main en l'air et des étincelles argenté en sortir illuminant la forêt ...

Les étincelles se regroupérent autour de lui transformant sa robe noir en une robe verte et argenté ... Ses lunettes disparurent et ses cheveux s'allongérent...

Il ressemblait a un ange...

La licorne sentit toute peur la quittée et s'approcha alors du survivant qui posa sa main sur son encolure et la caressa ...

Mais il n'avait pas vu l'heure passé . Il sentait bien que quelqu'un l'épiait de dérriére un arbre!

-RON ! Sors de la !

Ce dernier sortit avec un air honteux . La licorne resta pourtent auprés de Harry confiante .

-Excuse moi Harry je ... heu ...

-Ca va ca va ! Rentre a Poudlard tu n'as pas a être ici ! Ca peut être dangereux pour toi ! Tu veux que je te raméne ?

-heu non ca va allez mais pourquoi dis tu que ce serais dangereux ! Je n'ais vu q'une licorne et celle ci tu la caresse !

-Il n'y a pas que des licornes ici ! Il y a des loups garou des vampires et des centaures ! Des araignées géantes des scroutts a pétards et...

-Ok d'accord je file ! A toute !

Et Ron transplana rapidement dans le parc retournant auprés d'Hermionne .

Harry se tourna vers la licorne et lui sourit d'un air rassurant .

Soudain il entendit l'horloge de poudlard sonné 20h..

-Bien professeur Snape vous pouvez vous montrez ! Je ne vous ait jamais vu en retard je suppose que vous êtes déjà la !

Une silhouette se dévoila rapidement.

-Bravo Potter !

-C'est professeur potter pour vous ce soir !

Notre brun aux yeux émeraudes vit que Rogue avait le regard figé sur la licorne la bouche ouverte .

-Qu'est ce qui vous étonne ?

-C'est une licorne ! Seul les filles peuvent l'approchée !

-C'est faux ! Les hommes aussi a condition d'être calme et doux ! Mais passons !

-Oui !

-Voyons quel forme voulez vous commencez par maîtriser ?

-Le corbeaux !

-Trés bien ! Pensez a un oiseaux puis appliquez vous la forme c'est un peu comme les animagi mais la transformation doit venir de votre magie ! Allez y !

Rogue réussis alors a se transformé .

-Bien ! Maintenant essayé donc de redevenir humain ! Pensez a votre forme humaine !

Harry attendit 10 minutes puis le voyant pas reprendre sa forme , il claqua des doigts envoyant un flux de magie dans la personne de Severus Rogue qui se retransforma aussitot.

-Merci je n'arrivai plus a redevenir moi même .

-Pensez a votre forme bon sang ! Vous devez pourtent bien vous regardez dans une glace le matin !

-Heu ben non j'en ait pas besoin !

-Argh ! Maintenant je comprend !

Harry invoqua une glace rapidement et la posa au milieu de la clairiére .

-Bien enlevez votre robe de sorcier et regardez vous attentivement .

Severus fit ce qui lui était demandé .

-Bien maintenant pensez a votre animal enquel vous désirez vous transformez !

Quelques minutes plus tard un rat attérit par terre .

-C'est bien ! Redevenez vous même maintenant ! Appliquez ce que je vous ai dit !

Severus réussis rapidement .

-Bien maintenant vous avez plus besoin de moi ! Faites attention en repartant il y a un charme répulsif sur cette partie de la foret créer par mes soins mais pas ailleur ! Je vais maintenant vous laissez !Si je ne suis pas dans ma chambre on va me retirez des points !

Harry se transforma en phénix a une vitesse déconcertante .

Il fila ensuite vers la cime des arbres et lanca rapidement un cris perçant .


End file.
